Friday Night
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Kurt never goes out on a Friday and the Warbler's are curious as to why. KLAINE! Slash! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE!   Just a cute litle one-shot! Please R&R! rated T for safety


**Glee  
><strong>_Kurt never goes out on a Friday and the Warbler's are curious as to why. KLAINE! Slash!  
><em>_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! **_

**Friday Night **

The first time the Warbler's did anything as a group with their new member was supposed to be on Friday after practice. They were going to go out and celebrate with their new member by having dinner. It was sort of a 'Welcome to the Warbler's' dinner for Kurt. Wes and David (who were on the council) hurried after Kurt on Wednesday afternoon as he was walking to his last class with Blaine.

The two were talking about something but stopped as they heard footsteps closing in on them from behind. They glanced over their shoulders and stopped as they saw Wes and David hurrying after them.  
>"Hey," David panted.<br>"Man you two walk fast," Wes gasped for breath.  
>Blaine just looked at the two while Kurt was smirking with one eyebrow raised.<p>

"Why are you chasing us?" Blaine asked, looking amused.  
>"We wanted to tell you," David said.<br>"About dinner on Friday," Wes butted in.  
>"7:30 at Diomo's," David said.<br>"We wanted to know if you would like to join us?" Wes said. Blaine was in on the surprise for Kurt's dinner. In fact, the only one who didn't know about it was Kurt (well, it is meant to be a surprise).

"We would love to," Blaine grinned.  
>"I can't make it," Kurt said, looking apologetic.<br>"What?" David cried.  
>"Sorry. I have plans that are iron clad ," Kurt shrugged apologetically.<br>"You can't change them?" Wes asked.  
>"Sorry," Kurt said. "Any way. I'm going to be late. Enjoy your dinner."<p>

They watched Kurt walked away and disappear into the class room before looking at each other.  
>"I can't believe it," Blaine said. "Everyone is available except for the person we were meant to be surprising."<br>"I suppose we should have asked him earlier," Wes sighed.  
>"Damn," David groaned.<p>

The Warbler's still went out that night (they had made reservations) and all wondered what Kurt was up to.  
>"Maybe he's on a date," Thad suggested. Blaine pouted at this which caused sniggers around the table.<br>"Maybe he was catching up with his old friends?" Nick suggested.

"Maybe he's on the run," David grinned stupidly which led to a crazy story about what Kurt was running from.  
>"Do you really think he's on a date?" Blaine asked Wes quietly. Wes turned to look at his friend and saw how put out he was. He smiled comfortingly and patted Blaine's back.<br>"Nah, I don't think he is. Besides, he spends too much time staring at you to notice anyone else that might notice him," Wes grinned and Blaine brightened up.

The Warbler's were not to be derailed by this on failure so they tried again. Wes decided that since they had drawn at sectionals with Kurt old glee club New Directions they would go out and celebrate on Friday night with a dinner. Wes even chose a restaurant closer to Lima so that Kurt would be able to attend. He made sure that he announced it well in advance so that everyone could come. Wes, David and Blaine thought this would be a fool proof plan and that no way would Kurt have plans already.

Alas, Kurt did have plans. They were walking to the car park together when his phone rang. He answered it with a grin on his face.  
>"Hey Mercedes," Kurt beamed.<br>They chatted happily for a few minutes, rambling and gossiping.  
>"So, you still right for Friday?" Kurt asked. He beamed happily at Mercedes answer. "Great, see you Friday."<p>

"What's on Friday?" Blaine asked, curious.  
>"Oh, Mercedes is coming around and then we are going to see the late showing of Burlesque. Sorry I won't be able to come on Friday. Mercedes has been looking forward to this since last week," Kurt smiled and looked apologetic.<br>"That's OK," Wes said, looking crestfallen.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt beamed, looking mostly at Blaine.<br>"Bye," Blaine grinned back and watched as Kurt walked to car.

"Unbelievable," David groaned. "We planned it so far in advance too."  
>"We'll get him one time," Wes said, eager to take on the challenge of getting Kurt out on a Friday night.<br>The Warbler's found out that Kurt was always available during the week. He had gone to dinner with Blaine on Tuesday, went shopping with Jeff of Wednesday, hung out with his friends from New Directions on Thursday but was not available on Friday.

Thad's birthday was coming up and he was going to throw a party on Friday night and wanted all the Warbler's there. He had overheard Kurt talking to Blaine about how he wasn't free on Friday but he was free for the weekend. So Thad held his party on Saturday night instead and Kurt was available then. Thad was glad he had thrown it when Kurt was able to be there otherwise he would have missed Blaine flirting with Kurt all night and have them end up outside by the freezer kissing sweetly.

The two had gotten together at the end of that and everyone congratulated Thad on his party and thanked him for ending the eye sex between Kurt and Blaine.  
>What Blaine really wanted to do was take Kurt out on a date, on a Friday night, but alas he was busy.<br>"What does he do on a Friday night?" Wes groaned. The Warbler's were all out together and were discussing this.

"He's never available on Friday's," David groaned. "What do you think he's up to?"  
>"I don't think he's up to anything," Blaine growled softly.<br>"Do you know what he does?" Jeff asked.  
>"I haven't asked him," Blaine said.<br>"Maybe we could ask his friends?" Nick suggested.

Blaine quickly pulled out his phone and dialled Mercedes. The two of them had bonded over Kurt and were good friends.  
>"Hey white boy," Mercedes answered. "What's up?"<br>Blaine put the phone on speaker.  
>"Hey Mercedes, not much. I wanted to ask you a question," Blaine said. "About Kurt."<br>"What have you done? I swear I won't hesitate to cut you if you've hurt him," Mercedes growled.

"No it's nothing. I was just wanted to ask him out to dinner on Friday," Blaine said quickly. The Warbler's were surprised when she laughed.  
>"Oh, you'll never get Kurt out on Friday night," Mercedes laughed.<br>"Why not?" Blaine asked, frowning.  
>"Ask him yourself. I have to go. Good luck," Mercedes laughed and hung up.<p>

Blaine sighed.  
>"I guess we'll have to ask him."<br>On Monday in the cafeteria, the Warbler's waited for Kurt to come and sit down with them for lunch. As soon as he had slid in to the chair next to Blaine they pounced.  
>"Kurt, why are you never free on Friday's," Wes demanded.<br>"Sorry, what?" Kurt asked, confused.  
>"Every time we ask if you can come out on a Friday you've told us no," David said.<p>

"Oh," Kurt said, blushing slightly. "Sorry about that."  
>"We just curious as to what you do on a Friday," Blaine said, taking his hand.<br>Kurt sighed.  
>"When I was little, my mum created the tradition that every Friday night was family night. Every Friday we would spend the night together," Kurt explained. "After she died, my dad kept up the tradition."<p>

The Warbler's were silent as they listened to his story.  
>"The last time I tried to skip out on a Friday night dinner my dad had a heart attack and nearly died. If he had I would have lost everything. Friday nights is family night and it's the best night because I get to spend it with my dad."<p>

Blaine squeezed Kurt hand and smiled softly at him. Kurt smiled back at him. Many of the boys were saddened by the story.  
>"It also gives us a chance to bond with Carol and Finn now that we are a family," Kurt shrugged.<br>"Thanks," Wes said. "For telling us I mean. I'll try not to make dinners or rehearsals on Friday's."  
>"Thanks," Kurt smiled softly at him.<p>

The bell rang and they boys started heading to their classes but still heard what Kurt said to Blaine.  
>"You know, you're invited to Friday night dinner."<br>Blaine answer was to kiss Kurt deeply.

_Just a sweet little one shot! Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to review!_


End file.
